


Through the Rain-Streaked Window

by WHIMWriter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Romance, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHIMWriter/pseuds/WHIMWriter
Summary: Dahyun loves rain and the things that come with it.





	Through the Rain-Streaked Window

Dahyun liked rain. The coolness of the mist rising from the streets and the oil slicks that gleamed like brilliant opal. She liked the way the drops pounded rhythmically, calmingly on the rooves of houses adorning the road and the way each place sparkled in the twinkling mist. 

The rain was a gift. 

And with the rain came its own surprises. 

It was a wet and cool evening when Dahyun first saw her.  The lone figure sitting in the warm-light radiating from the cafe's big rain-streaked windows. She didn't know why, but eventually, she found herself entering the coffee shop without the slightest idea of what to say or do. 

She found herself feeling shyer as the woman noticed her presence, but the feeling vanished when she gave her the biggest gummy-smile she had ever seen. "Hello," she greeted, nodding and wishing her introduction wasn't so curt. 

"Hello," responded the other, smiling wider.

"It's a nice night out, isn't it?" Dahyun nodded outside, to where the sun was just beginning to reside itself behind the rooves of many a house.   
"Oh, I love it," grinned the girl. "It's so atmospheric and poetical." And there was a certain angelicness that made Dahyun's heart tremble at the sound. "Wouldn't you care to sit down awhile?"   
"Pardon me," Dahyun nodded and sat down. "My name's Dahyun. And you?"

"Mina," came the friendly reply. "A pleasure to meet you indeed." A laugh came out like the ringing of glass bells. "I found a rain friend."

"The best kind of friend," Dahyun agreed as she watched the storm get harder and pound the roof of cars in powerful torrents. Blackened branches of trees shook as the wind sped up, sending leaves swirling through the air. The mini rivers that raced down the panes of the glass divided into tiny rivulets, pulsating and alive. 

"It's fascinating to watch," Mina said, her chin on her hand and gazing out the window. "It's so enigmatic. So frightful, yet so calming. So cold, yet so endearing." 

Dahyun found herself watching Mina instead of the rain. Her eyes sparkled brighter than the lights reflecting off the window droplets, and when a flash of lightning seared through the sky, she didn't even flinch but peered endlessly at the darkened sky. 

( _"Her face was slender and milk-white, and in it was a kind of gentle hunger that touched over everything with a tireless curiosity"_ -  Fahrenheit 451 page 5. Dahyun was quite sure there was no description more accurate of Mina. _)_

Dahyun knew she loved rain, but she never expected she'd meet someone who cherished it more than her. 

"It looks like the rain is slowing now," observed Mina, standing. Dahyun, confused by the action, acted to do the same as well. "Perhaps you would like to walk outside with me? It'd be a shame to let this lovely weather go by wasted." 

"I-I would love too," stammered Dahyun. They left the shop peacefully, and Dahyun felt the breath catch in her throat. 

It was beautiful. 

The street-lamps sent warm light that melted across the sidewalks like melted gold, while the still-drenched asphalt glimmered eagerly with every color of the rainbow. Rain-whipped branches whose leaves were still heavily ladened with water sang out melodic whispers as the wind wove its way through. 

"How magical," murmured Mina beside her. "How enchanting. How mystical.  How absolutely magnificent!" The duo walked further down the road, giggling lightly as gentle spritzes moistened their faces. 

"There's so much brightness despite it being evening," noticed Dahyun. "There's so much color and vibrancy. It's almost like you wouldn't see this during the day."

"You probably wouldn't," admitted Mina happily. "Which is why I relish this instance of night. I suppose people think that darkness hides the light, but it brings it out. It emphasizes it. Perhaps it lets us see the tiny details we wouldn't see blinded by the midday sun." 

"Perhaps," Dahyun concurred, feeling peaceful and happy. "Maybe you'd like to pop over and have a cup of tea with me? I'm just down the road in the complex of apartments yonder."

"That would be delightful," and to this Mina smiled back, shyly this time. "I hope it's not intruding."

The walk together in silence and the rain slowed to a near halt, letting the sun's golden crowns peek over the expanse of clouds. Dahyun unlocked her door, and let her visitor in. "Please make yourself at home." 

"Why hello there," Mina said in surprise when a brown and orange ball of fur tumbled out from a slightly ajar door. She bent down to examine it. "And who are you?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Dahyun laughed in embarrassment. "That's my cat. Her name is Byul." She watched as the small feline proceeded to climb straight into Mina's lap and the latter chuckled. "She normally doesn't like strangers. You must be a kindred spirit or something." 

"She's so sweet," Mina said as she smoothed Byul's ruffled fur gently and brushed the cobwebs from under the bed off her whiskers. "You cutie." 

"I'll go get the tea started," offered Dahyun. "It'll only be a minute." Mina only hummed in reply, happily engaged with tickling Byul's soft belly. 

Soon the water was whistling cheerfully in the kettle, spewing white stew out the spout and Dahyun prepared two mugs and a small plate of sliced fruit and brought them out to her small two-person table. "Here you go," she said as she handed Mina a steaming cup. "Careful, it's hot." 

"You know," Mina started as she finished a thoughtful sip. "Thank you. Just... thank you. For everything." 

"What for?" Dahyun cradled her own teacup and raised an eyebrow. 

"For talking to me. At the cafe. It was pleasant. Being able to share the same love for something with someone. Most people don't like rain, I guess. They don't appreciate what beauty it brings. I was glad," she blushes and smiles softly, looking at her own reflection in the rippling liquid. "I was glad I could finally enjoy it without being alone." 

Dahyun cocked her head and dimpled from the simple remark. "I should be the one thanking you. I love walking in the rain. I love exploring the scents and sounds and beauty and cleansing properties of rain. And I got to explore it with someone special! Thanks." 

The rain outside the window began to pick up. It splattered against the clear glass like tiny fingers thrumming the frame. Flashes of lightning burst from the sky at random moments, followed by rolls of ominous thunder. Wind pressed the sheets sideways and breathed life into limp leaves, sending them tossing and turning over the slick pavement. 

But inside the apartment, there was nothing but warmth and genial feelings. There's silence, but it's a nice kind of silence. A gentle, affable silence created between two kindred spirits. The motor-like purr of Byul was unaffected by the sky's timpanis as she lay comfortably curled in Mina's lap. 

Rain is beautiful. You might think it just brings mud and coldness and car collisions and all sorts of negative happenings. But I encourage you to look on the bright side of things. See the beauty in darkness. Look for the chance to be positive, and you will find it. See the rainbow on the oil slicks, look at the benevolence of the light, watch the water races itself down the panes 

You never know what you might find once you look through a rain-streaked window. 

 

**The End.**

 

 

 


End file.
